The daughter of the owl and the trident
by HPpercabethLOTR
Summary: About the daughter of Percy and Annabeth.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone! thanks so much for reading, I really appreciate it. This is my first ever fanfic so would really appreciate feed back. Disclaimer: I do not own any of Rick Riordan's characters.**

* * *

A Scream Pierced the air, it took a moment before I realised it was mine. I was truly terrified. I had heard stories about being terrified my whole life but, didn't know it would feel like this. My feet were glued to the floor, my mind was unable to process anything but one thought RUN. But I held my ground.

My eyes slowly lifted upward inch by inch until they rested on a ginormous hole about one and a half metres long and two meters wide. I was covered in a thin layer of white dust, small scratches, one big cut on my forehead which was leaking quite a lot of blood, I began to feel dizzy, the floor around me was covered in the shattered remains of what used to be the ceiling, which seemed to be moving.

'No time for this' I thought 'use your training'

I heard another scream and again, didn't recognise it as mine. There was something peering down at me through the hole with large, intense yellow eyes about the size of dinner plates. My senses finally kick in, I grab my dagger from my left boot (yeah, I know, stereotypical but it is actually very convenient) and throw it at the dagger pins its tail down. Thank the god for target practice, I think to myself. The creature can't move now so I grab some chairs from the desks around me and make a rather unstable chair tower. I climb up, being careful not to put too much weight on one side of the tower so I don't upset the balance, otherwise this chair tower is going down.

See, this is why I don't like detention unexpected things always happen. At least my teacher didn't turn into a fury like my fathers did. That would be one thing that could make this day worse. When I make it up into the space above the ceiling I examine the creature carefully, while keeping my distance, it could still lash it's long knife like claws at me. It was unlike anything I've ever studied, so much for my parents sending me to school to get out of danger. I'm sure I would have been much safer at camp half-blood. I get out my cell phone, thank the gods Leo created cell phones that are untraceable by monsters, and take a picture of the 'thing'. Mum will be really interested in this I think as I wonder how I'm going to kill it because my dagger is still pinned in the tail.

This would usually be when Mum skills should kick in, her way to think her way out of anything, unfortunately that is one of the ways I am unlike her. The 'thing' is getting more and more restless and has almost pulled its tail free, when I realise something all around me are pipes, I can feel the water running through them like the blood rushing through my veins. I concentrate and suddenly all of the pipes burst and large fountain of water erupts onto the 'things' face and causes the small distraction I need to grab my dagger and drive it into it's skull. Then it turns dust and returns to Tartarus. I always that it was extremely handy how monsters do that it really saves on the clean up messes

I make my way down the chair tower and am about to suss out the damage to the classroom when I hear a voice that's sounds like nails scraping on a chalkboard "Just the person I wanted to see" and then a high pitched scream as my teacher Mrs Hawkins turns into a fury.

"Really" I say "you have got to be kidding me." She lunges at me her talons almost scratching me, I hold my dagger steady and swing it around just in time to catch one of her wings. I run to a desk, tip it over and use it as a barricade as she lunges again. I hear her high pitched screech again and see her just about to turn around and face me. "ok time for target practise again" I think as I hurl my blade at her it hits in the centre of her chest, she disappears and my dagger falls to the ground.

"Time to get away from this hell hole" I shout as I race out the door and pull on the fire alarm. The oldest trick in the book. Maybe that would help them explain the water gathering in a pool on the classroom floor. I run to the school entrance, out the door, around the block, into an alley where there is no one and whistle as loud as I can. Come on hurry up I think. There's a rush of wind, a tap of hooves and then standing in front of me is my Pegasus champ. His glossy black coat gleaming in the sun.

"Hop on, " he whinnies

"We need to go to camp, and fast" I say as champ leaps into the air.

"Bad day, huh?"

"You could say that" I reply. I inherited the ability to talk to horses from my dad, he's a son of Poseidon and since Poseidon created horses he can talk to them. I think it's great, whenever I get fed up with people I can go to the stables and talk to the Pegasi.

We arrive at Camp Half-Blood in a matter of minutes. As soon as we land I jump of Champ while yelling a "thanks" and start running over to the big house where my parents and Chiron work. I'm sure they'll all want to hear this.

"Dad, dad, mum, where are you" I run into the 'conference room' and see my dad cradling my mum who is in tears. "Is this a bad time?" I ask.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! please review! will post next chapter as soon as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2

Mum looks up, sees my face, then bursts into tears again, they both run over to me with a rush of questions, including "are you ok?" and "what happened to your forehead?" I had completely forgotten about the cut on my forehead but now the loss of blood began to take effect, I felt woozy and couldn't stand properly.

"Send for Will" dad told mum "I'll lay her down."

"No, I'm fine" I say, then fall completely. The last thing I see is mum running out of the room before everything turns into darkness.

I awaken to the smell of warm chocolate brownie just like grandma makes it. "Grandma" I yell and sit straight up, but immediately regret it when I feel the pounding in my head "Grandma doesn't know I'm here, someone needs to tell her" I say.

"I'm sure your parents will have told her, I'll remind them though, "says a young boy around a year older than me, maybe 16, he has brown curly hair, average height and a cheeky grin which makes it look like he's done something wrong.

"And by the way you drool in your sleep."

"It's a family trait" I respond, although my hand is defensively raised to my mouth to wipe it and make sure there is no evidence left.

"So you're the famous Bianca Jackson, " He says.

"Yep, that's me, not so sure about the famous part though. Who are you?"

"Valdez, Sammy Valdez" he says James Bond style while reaching out a hand to shake mine.

"Oh, you're Leo's son, can you control fire, my dad told me Leo can, if you can can you show me the fire is so cool, I once accidentally set my school gymnasium on fire, oops shh, don't tell anyone" I say in one breath realising how stupid I must have sounded then blushed which made me look even more stupid.

Sammy bursts into laughter and doesn't stop for at least two minutes "wow that was impressive I'm surprised you didn't suck all the oxygen out of the room after saying that lot." He says.

"Sorry, " I mumble into the sheets of the bed, I am currently lying in.

"No, don't worry about it, I always have that effect on girls, " he says striding into the room brimming with confidence. Now it's my turn to burst into laughter "Well, at least I wish I did, " he grumbles as he swings himself into the seat by my bed. " And yes, my father did pass on his legendary skills to me, " he says, igniting a small flame in his hand.

"So did mine" I reply and before he realised what was about to happen, I used the water from he sink and completely soaked. "Not so cocky anymore are we flame boy, " I say in between bursts of laughter

"Very amusing"he says sarcastically as he leaves the room.

"What happened in here?" Will Solace asks as he strides into his room.

"Um, I had a little accident" I respond, he gives me a questioning look.

"Aren't you a little old for that?" he questions I look at the wet sheets and the floor around me and put two and two together.

"Not that kind of accident" I say, blushing a bright red "I have dad's abilities."

"Oh, that makes more sense, I didn't think 14 year olds wet the bed."

"Thank goodness your alright" mum says rushing in and strangling me in a big hug. I hug her back enjoying her warm, comfortable smell.

"Of course I'm alright, it was just a small scratch." I say, trying to make out it was no big deal.

"Quite the opposite actually" Will says passing me a mirror.

I gasp loudly when I barely recognise the girl in the mirror. She has belly button length black hair that has a mind of its own, startling grey eyes and a large jagged scar reaching from the left side of her hairline to and ending just below her right eye next to her nose, just missing her eye.

"You're very lucky you weren't blinded"Will adds when he sees my expression "And it will fade over time, but not completely I'm afraid" everyone in the room gives me pitiful expression.

"Um it's ok, I might be able to work with this, it'll help me rock the whole punk rock skater look." I say trying to hide my tears. It looked absolutely hideous and I don't know how I will ever see my face again and think it's not terrifying. I don't want to be that teenager that freaks out little kids because she has a grotesque scar on her face! That isnt me. The tears slowly start to roll down my checks steadily, I let out a large sob, dad embraces me in a hug, and I sob into his shoulder.

"Bianca it's ok to feel upset, you have obviously had a tough day but the scar isn't going to do any harm, one of the best people I ever knew, in the end was the one that destroyed Kronos, he had a scar on his face, but that didn't make anyone look at him differently."

"And over time it will fade and no one will be able to notice it." Dad says. I really do have the best dad in the world and he always knows what to say to make me feel better.

"Yeah you're right why waste this opportunity to freak some people out." I respond.

"You really are just like your father" Mum says lovingly "And I rang Sally, she sent blue cookies immediately."

"Oh great, my favourite!"

"Dad they're mine" I say snatching them back from him. My dad and I have always had a weird thing for blue food. "Mmm delicious" I say popping another one into my mouth.

"Mum I need to show you something" I say getting my phone from my pocket "it's what attacked me in dete…study group" I show mum and dad the picture of the thing. "I have never seen or heard of it before, do you know what it is?"

"Wait you were in detention?" Mum says clearly upset with me.

"Lets get back to the problem, Annabeth" Dad says trying to save us from an argument.

"This is strange" mum mumbles.

"What is?" I reply.

"I know the name of almost every monster in existence, but I don't know this one and I don't even recognise it."

"Maybe it's been regenerating in tartarus since before anyone could record what it looked like."

"I guess, but it's very unsettling" she answers "I think we should talk to Rachel."

"Did someone say Rachel?" Rachel says popping her head round the door.

"Rachel" I say enthusiastically leaning forward into her arms, Rachel is like my Auntie, I love spending time with her we are into very similar things and she's been teaching me heaps of new painting techniques. Really she's like my sister.

"I'm liking the new look" she says "maybe we could get piper to style your hair."

As soon as mum hears the Piper's name I hear a sob, I look over at mum she has tears running down her face, "what is it?, what's wrong with Piper?" I demand.

"Well I'll take it you don't know yet either Rachel, there was a monster attack in New Rome, Piper and Jason were critically injured Jason should make it, but Piper is in a coma and they are unsure whether she will wake up" Mum says as she bursts into tears and clings onto dad, I can see tears making a trail down his face as well.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading please review! It would mean a lot. Hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reading! again i don not own any of Rick Riordan's characters :) Would Appreciate reviews, thanks to Lost-In-A-New-World and Wannabeademigod01 for there reviews**

I didn't know how to think my whole body felt numb, but yet it was still alive with pain. "Not Piper and Jason" I say so quietly I don't think anyone could hear "they're both so strong how could something like this have happened" this time dad heard me.

"Sometimes even the best of us are beaten but I'm sure they will be ok, they are both very strong people, Nico and Will went to New Rome yesterday to help, Hazel and Frank were already there" A sob escapes his lips as he says "I wish we could go but the camp is in danger we need to be here."

"I'm sure they'll understand" says Mum.

"No we need to go" I scream I can't imagine Piper's face usually so full of emotions still and empty. "We need to help them and what about Tristan and Amy."

"They'll be in good hands we'll go as soon as we can" says dad " we wish we were there."

"But we need to be doing something now" I say in frustration hot tears streaming down my face. "Surely we can be doing something."

"We wish we were, but there are things that need to be done here first, honey" Mum says with a sympathetic look. I pull the duvet over my head in resignation and watch my tears soak into the mattress. I hear mum and Rachel talking quietly, they were both close to Piper.

But they didn't seem to be as upset as me Piper was like the older sister I wish I had beautiful, smart and a great fighter, My memories of her full of life laughing and talking just seem so real, I still can't picture stiff and blank.

"You've told them I see" Chiron's strong voice fills the room, I slowly pull my head out of the duvet as chiron makes his way over to me "Great warriors are injured all the time, but Jason and Piper are strong and will pull through, but the most important thing is they have supports and friends with them, that's why I think you should all go over as soon as possible."

I smile almost feeling ok "But what about the situation?" Mum asks.

"I've got it sorted" Chiron says with a grim expression "you are needed there more than here."

"Thanks so much" Dad says as he runs over and crushes Chiron in a huge hug "thanks so much." Dad and mum come sit on either side of me and it's my turn for the hug I catch one last glimpse of chiron walking out of the room a single tear in the corner of his eye before the emotion of the last hour kicked in and burst into tears and pushed head up against dad's shoulder wondering how it was possible that I hadn't run out of tears yet.

Mum was the first one to pull away. Making a mental list of everything they would need to bring and who to tell "change of clothes, toothbrushes, books lots and lots of books, we need to tell Leo, well we need to ask him if he'll come and bring sammy." I perked up at the idea that Sammy might be coming and a giggle escaped my lips as the thought of him drenched in water resurfaced in my mind.

"That's my girl" Dads says giving me a soft squeeze " Why don't we go give your mum a hand?" ok I say getting of the mattress and almost fall over "Oops I forgot you were injured are you able to walk?"

"Yeah I'm fine just a bit wobbly" I say carefully walking over to the door and get back into the swing of it "Yes I'm definitely feeling better" I state with a skip down the stairs and trip and land on my face. I pick myself up trying trying not to let anyone see me blushing, but unfortunately today is not my day I hear a loud laugh beside me I turn around and see Sammy leaning against a tree clutching his stomach and laughing loudly, my cheeks turn an even brighter pink, I give him my best glare.

"Oh you better watch it that's the same glare Annabeth gives me when I've done something wrong, I'm glad I'm not in your shoes" Dad says as he backs away from me slowly holding his hands up like I'm a dangerous animal he's trying to calm. I poke my tongue out at him and he does the same back "You really are just like me" He says as he turns around to find Mum chuckling to himself.

I take a step forwards and my foot catches on a stray branch in front of me and I land on my face yet again. This time Sammy is laughing so hard he ends up rolling around on the ground. I quickly roll over letting my instincts kick in, pounce on top of him pinning him down with a dagger to his throat. "Still laughing" I say grinning. I enjoy the look of surprise spreading across his face and then the bright pink that comes into his cheeks.

"Ok I'm sorry I've just never seen anyone fall on their face twice within the space of ten minutes."

"Hmm would you like to lose your ear or your eyebrow first?" I ask trying to act serious.

"I think an ear because that's not in the middle of my handsome face" he answered.

"Ok then" I say feinting hitting his ear, but I start to feel a bit woozy, Sammy senses that I am not focused and elbows me in the shoulder and rollls us over so now he is the one pinning us down.

"Look who might be losing an ear now" he says mocking me.

"Haha very funny" I respond sarcastically "You can get off me now."

"You know most girls enjoy being in close proximity like this with a guy" he says

"I might be if I didn't feel like I was going to be sick, which means you might want to get off me if you don't want to be covered in my partly digested food."

"I'm not falling for that one again" he responds.

"Again?" I question.

"Umm yeah lets not get into…" He didn't have time to finish his sentence because my stupid stomach decided it didn't want to keep those biscuits down. Sammy looked disgusted there was vomit all down his front.

"I'm so sorry, I did warn you to get off me" I say trying to turn it into a joke.

"It's ok I can have a shower but I don't think these clothes are ever going to smell the same again."

"I'm so sorry I promise vomiting on people isn't a regular thing with me." I try to stand up but am still feeling woozy and decide to lie down again. Sammy peers down at me the look of disgust had been replaced by one of worry.

"Do you want some help? Can you stand?" he asks.

"If you could help me to the bathrooms that would be great." I say.

"Are we already at that stage are we, moving a bit fast" He says laughing at his joke but stops when he says my expression and bends down to help me up. I walk with his help and weirdly enough I was enjoying being this close to him, even when we both smelled like puke. He wasn't exactly good looking but I liked his smile. I turn to glance up at him and am about to apologise again when mum sees me.

"Bianca what happened?" she asks running over.

"Don't worry nothing serious just feeling about woozy, thank goodness Sammy was there to help me." I say.

"Lets get you to the bathroom to clean this up, thanks so much for your help Sammy, also Leo is looking for you so you better go find him, thanks again" Mum says guiding me towards the bathrooms.

"So you and Sammy seem to be getting along well." Mum says.

"Yeah he's really nice and funny" I say then start blushing when I realise who I'm talking to, unfortunately mum picks up on why I'm blushing.

"Do you 'like' him" mum asks rolling her eyes, you know I was around your age when I realised I liked your father.

"Eww gross mum! Of course I don't like him like that. Lets go finish packing I can't wait to go see Tristan and Amy, will Emily be there too?" I ask.

"Yes Frank and Hazel will be there with Emily" She answered.

"Mum do you really think Piper and Jason will be ok?" I ask with tears in my eyes.

"Yes they will be fine, the sooner we get there the better" She says her own eyes watering but I could tell she was trying to keep It together for me. I give her a big hug to let her know that I will be there for her as much as she is here for me. "Lets go finish helping dad pack."


End file.
